


rain

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Rain.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm doing a new drabble series - mainly to get my blood flowing, just put some new stuff out there. Mostly these are just random thoughts crossing my head that I wanted to get out into the world.

The window is open.

Rain blows in - it’s cold and wet, landing on the sill in fat plops, dripping down the wallpaper into a pool on the floor.

“Yadonushi,” the voice says. Or he doesn’t - maybe it’s Ryou. He can't tell the difference these days. “Close the window.”

Ryou doesn’t.  
  
Staring out at the rain, watching it _drip splatter pour spill_ down the window, his mind is empty.  
  
“ _Yadonushi_ ,” the voice insists. “It’s coming inside.”  
  
Looking up, Ryou laughs when there’s no one there, but does it anyway.  
  
The little sounds against the floor slowly drip into silence.

And Ryou is alone.


End file.
